lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:DerAndre/Archive
Note: Please talk to me in english. :Hi, DerAndre. Nice to see you here. I hope you see something in which you can help (uploading images, doing little clean-ups). It's nice to see all Lostpedians here. Welcome! : , Spanish Sysop Navegation bar Hello! Hey man, not to that navigation bar you talk (I am just learning English... in case I write bad) , Chilean Sysop 17:06 25 ago 2008 (UTC-4) :Ok, man. Good, the bar has thus been since it arrives here, and the reason I don't know it. But it is not normal : 17:32 26 ago 2008 (UTC-4) ::You are right, man. Is a command who lacks on the template Welcome. I am going to solve it. And thank you very much. :: 18:20 26 ago 2008 (UTC-4) New extension Thank you, DerAndre, I was wondering what the hell was happening to the main page. I see my user page has gone crazy, as you said. However, I don't have clear what I have to write. Does it mean that every page that looks strange needs that Tidy feature? In that case, what do I have to write exactly? , 28 sept 2008 :OK, I've been looking at the Main Page edit but I can't find any missing tidy thing. I've told Frans, as he is the HTML master. I'm sure he will find the error. ::Done. But I guess it's not enough. :::Great job, DerAndre! Skin help (for Christmas) Hey, DerAndre, long time no see :P I wanted to ask you something: here in the Spanish community we give a "Christmas touch" to the site every year. This time we want to decorate the main LP logo (the one in the left side) with a Santa hat, but we can't access to that extension (or maybe, it's just we don't know how to do it). This is the image we created: http://i34.tinypic.com/21ozuqv.png. Frans suggested me to ask you, as you were great help when the Tidy crisis. I think it would be cool if it is viable. :Thank you very much, man. True, the first option is easier, but I don't think I'd like to mess with the Main Page logo. Besides, the links to the image Lostpedia.png are just ordinary pages, ¿are you sure that image is THE image? (not sure if you will understand this, LOL) :Anyhow, I won't be doing this until Dec 22nd, aprox. I'll tell you then if I have anymore problems ;) ::OK, got it. Now I'm not so scared at messing with that file LOL. You've got pretty cool Infoboxes, by the way. :::Clearly we'll choose the first option. Thanks again for your help. ;) ::::OK, so neither first nor second option is cool for us. Frans couldn't upload a new logo, as you did likewise. Waiting if you find something else. Moving to Wikia Just the ep-templates? Have you seen the Main Page, by the way? This is total chaos! I posted a help request in the moving FAQ (see it here). How could they change our ES - Lostpedia name to "Perdidospedia"?? ¡Besides, I am not Sysop anymore! I'm really pissed, LOL. You should be more, as you will have to redirect the episode titles. OMG. , 20 dic 2008 :I don't see what problems could appear when redirecting ES - Lostpedia to Lost Wikia, because they redirected it: the Spanish Lost Wikia doesn't exist anymore (by the way, I don't understand why they redirected us if they kept the English Lost Wikia). But I'm sure of one thing: our site can't be named "Perdidospedia"; for the reasons I exposed, and because you have no idea how lame it sounds in Spanish. :On the other hand, yeah, it seems they forgot to keep my Sysop status when my account was moved to Wikia, which I consider the most serious thing. ¡I can't edit protected pages! I didn't have a Wikia account before (as far as I know), so they shouldn't have had any problems moving it. I wonder if this happened to Frans, too. :Thanks for the advice, I'll send a message to Avatar right now. I did the same with Angela, but she didn't show up in the FAQ in the last hours. I'll let you know if everything goes all right ;) : ::Nice. Now let's fix the Main Page. I wonder why the News and the Article are not visible if their templates exist. ¿You know what I mean? ::EDIT: Forget that, :P *Hey DerAndre, how is the migration going so far for you? Please feel free to contact me if any issues remain unresolved as the migration continues. We're still working through many many unresolved issues on the English side as well, but I'm very concerned about the non-English Lostpedias. I saw your talk posts with Calick for Es.LP. Have you heard from sysops in other languages? I'm a bit concerned with some of the less active ones that may not have sysops, so i'll check with Admin. --En:User:Santa (talk)17:52 20 dic 2008 (UTC) Editing the Main Page Hey, DerAndre, do you think the right column of the Main Page became too wide? You can see also that the Youtube video became gigantic, I don't know why, and I tried to shrink it, in vain. I'm thinking in narrowing the right column just a little, to let more space to the news and the featured article, and I want a smaller video, too. ¿Any idea about how to do all that? I can ask Frans, cause I think you're pretty busy, but I don't know here the hell did he go <:( It's time for the Christmas logo, too ;) :Done. I found a third size code at the beginning of the source code, but this one had a 70% so I guessed that's not the one you meant. The Main Page is much prettier now. However, we should figure out how to change the size of embed videos, because all the Main Page was adapted except the Youtube. Perhaps I'll ask the Wikia staff. :Great job with the Christmas skin.